halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 9
Halo: Glorious Oblivion Can I please join Halo: Glorious Oblivion? Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 01:58, 28 April 2008 (UTC) BR55DM-R Image Hey, would you be intrested in allowing me to create an image for the BR55DM-R for use in my updated weapons list image? It could also be used on the page (duh), and would be a nice addition to my list. Thanks, Spartan 501 03:22, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Since I don't know when you'll answer, I am gonna go ahead and put it in. If you see this and wish me not to, tell me, and I'll take it off. Thanks, Spartan 501 23:56, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Problem hey mate long time no talk got a bit of a conflict with Ajax could you please assist in sorting it, its about ship classifications if you could look at the mine which he has moved somewere and just check it over cheers mate, J!MMY''8806 23:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Please check cannon in article I was looking through articles randomly, as i do, when i notice this article by Dark Energy: Third Battle of Earth. I dont wanna stir up stuff but it just looks non cannon friendly to me. Please message me back with your opinion. Peace. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 21:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Opinion Please could you give your opinion here. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 09:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Talon Fighter Thanks for the compliment on the image. However, you should noted the Under Construction Template. Also, the current armaments are not approved by Ajax (which will be changed in the near future)... 21:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Infobox problem Here is the infobox; there is something wrong with it: ALL OF THE WRITING IS IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE WITHOUT HIGHLIGHTING IT!! Can you please help me with this? I am not a Blemo-Grade Technician.--[[UserWiki:Gold Rage 112|'Force Colonel']][[User talk: Gold Rage 112|''' Valhala']] 22:14, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Monitor Color Hi RR :) um anyways im tryin to find an orange colored monitor,since i've tried and tried to make one myself and i wuz wonderin if u knew where i could find one or know someone who can make me one. thx!Yuhi33 23:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I was told To post up a announcement that we'd banned it. Don't complain to me about everybody having a change of heart after the deed. I simply did as i was told ASL Why of course Portal. 'Tis one of the greatest (though the only one without any killing, save, for killing a rampant AI) Science Fiction games made. Aperture Science interested me, and so I chose to adopt a similar organization (albeit, now, it's beginning to seem more like Umbrella Corp?). So... yeah. Yours Truly, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) hey hey long time no c ye, hows things goin lots happend since i use to go on halopedia, i ship off for the marines on 29th july. 'J!MMY8806' 09:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Warnings Thanks, but no thanks. I am aware of what I say. But either way thanks anyways! :) H*bad (talk) Favor Hey, I haven't left yet completely because I would like to edit my userpage and put up a notice if thats all right. I can't edit right now because its still has that protection that was placed on all of the admin pages...lol. Thanks, H*bad (talk) RE: Summer Well, APs are APs... they went blech. But I got a low A/high B on most of them, so woo! Wow. Working at Harvard! That's some big stuff, dude! Congrats! (Personally, that's WAY too much work for me over the summer...) I went to UNC this weekend, where I'm thinking of applying. If I get money. Hmmm. Good to hear that you're doing well, though! Stop by Boston or Salem when you go to MA, if you have the time. Really nice places, even if they're crowded. Regards, SPARTAN-091 |Admin| (HC)Guardian 00:46, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Future RP Just a little something AR and I pulled up. Its will be active after the Necros War thingy... - H107SubtleTank 11:13, 19 June 2008 (UTC) RE3x: Summer Actually, I have had offers from Yale and Harvard, but they don't have NROTC... and they're not exactly that easy to get into with my "financial situation". Seeing as all I've ever wanted to do for a living is soldier, I think either the Naval Academy or UNC (good semi-local college) would be best. So, if I don't meet the USNA's strenuous standards, I can always fall back on UNC... Too bad you can't enjoy Boston. It's a great place. Especially in the fall (believe it or not...) Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:27, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ??? I didn't get accepted!! No, no, no... I don't think I said that... or did I? I got invited to visit, with an interest in financial background diversity students. (translation: this poor kid would make us look more PC... let's invite him to visit and get info!) So, yeah. I haven't applied to any colleges besides the USNA (I'm an official "candidate" now, woohoo), and I want to see how UNC works out before trying other colleges. I'm still in my Junior-almost-Senior summer, so I have a little bit of time left. (why yes, I am a procrastinator) We'll see how it goes. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) A little project that me and Subtank cooked up; not active as of yet, but will be when things get a little less busy. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:07, 23 June 2008 (UTC) hey hey man, its nexes. Ive ben out for a while. However I have been working on some artcles such as, archive, nexes, iron, the precurcers, and my almost done fan fic. I will soon began work on my secound one.-- 11:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Image Captures I need those image captures soonish RR, preferably before the 10th. By that I mean by the 10th or you can kiss good bye to the merc ;] Please change the title on my article Hi, I was wondering if you would be able to change the title on the article I'm writing. I would like you to change the title from Onea 'Urgosee to Onea 'Urgos. Reason: He isn't part of the Covenant no more due to the Civil War. Thank you. --Grubish360 20:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Questions Hey there Relentless. So yes as you may of noticed I have sort of come back so there are now a few questions in need of answering. When we agreed to my RFA when I came back I don't recall agreeing to having you guys RFA a member just to DeAdmin this said user later. Please explain in the best of your knowledge on this page: The Forum. Your help would me much appreciated. Allow me to give my version as I know it and you can fill in the gaps. So I agreed to be DeAdmined for a while and then have a RFA for me when I got back. During that time you guys would elect a new Admin in my stead to replace the gap left by me. I then come back and see a RFA for three new Admins, two to replace the soon to be DeAdmined Leon and Donut and one for the replacement of me. I really don't want to replace someone on the Admin team when the come about, so if at all possible when I have the RFA for myself and I win, could you possibly not get rid of one of the Admins on the team? I noticed that all three of the probable Admins would be excellent additions to the team and I know that it would help out greatly. Thanks! --'H*bad (talk)' 06:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that, it won't happen again. My apologies. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:08, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:37, 2 September 2008 (UTC) RfDA Hey, RR. We need Donut and Leon de-admined. Can you help us with this, please? Central has not responded to our many queries. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:41, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the formal confirmation!! Hope the Common Denominator works out!! Little_Missy - 19:55, 5 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Some administrative housekeeping Here's my short info: I am one of the few female users in Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. I've started making Halo-related articles as an IP user back in September 07 and officially started as a regular user, Subtank, in November 07. I like helping other members on their article, and give them advices on how to improve them. In addition, I also love creating and fixing templates for community use, some for pure fun while others which performs as a article decoration. Halo Fanon serves as my third home in the internet, the second being Halopedia and the first being DeviantArt. In the real life, I struggle to take control of the computer with my big brother, sometimes leading to a XBL fight or a cooking contest. Hostmask: What is that? P.S. I've fixed the template yet again. It seems your previous template has a leakage, leading to a continuous filling of a page...Little_Missy - 13:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC)